<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow by BillCipher666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717436">Rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666'>BillCipher666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Post-Canon, Singing, Song: Rainbow (Kesha), based on a song by kesha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Rainbow by Kesha. Nico made a deal with a younger camper. If they won then Nico would have a curse put on him that would last for 24 hours. It was a singing curse mixed with only speaking the truth...</p><p>Nov 14, lez go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want to join our (Zoë_Nightshade_Rules) fanfiction discord sever leave a comment and I'll post the link</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Nico walked through the camp the sunlight warming his body scaring away any remains of the shadows that still tried to overtake him years after the war with Gaea. He walked into the armory and grabbed a bow, then turned to walk to the archery range. Though he usually didn't fight bows he had been challenged by a young draught of Apollo. The ten-year-old girl was already there standing with her hands crossed over her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready Nico?" She asked with a smirk, though she was a child compared to Nico, she was one hell of an archer. She had long blond hair that hung down her back in twin french braids. She had light brown eyes and freckles all over her face. Though she looked like a daughter of Apollo she had the temper of the Ares children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whenever you are, Alice," Nico said walking over to the target beside the girl. He spread his feet apart with his toes pointing parallel with the target. He turned his head at the target and drew in a breath. Alice did the same through she stood was facing Nico holding her handcrafted left-handed bow carefully. They both notched an arrow and pulled back. The drawn string was tight with tension. Nico let go of his first, it landed in the red around the bullseye. Alice waited for a few beats then let hers fly. It landed almost directly in the middle. They continued until their quivers were empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good try," Alice said turning towards Nico with a too-large smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks..." Nico said, Alice had challenged him and had said if she won she would be able to put one of Apollos curses on him though it could only last for 24 hours. Nico should have said no but was weak to her puppy eyes. "So what's my punishment?" Alice smiled darkly and began to recite something in Ancient Greek. Nico frowned realizing that it wasn't one he had heard before. It sounded like the singing curse but different. That one caused the victim to only be able to sing anything they wanted to say. It was at that moment that Nico remembered Alice was somehow connected to the goddess Veritas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico felt Alice's magic settle into him as she finished the curse. Nico gave Alice a question look not wanting to risk saying anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a truth signing curse!" She said smiling brightly at him. "For the next 24 hours, you will only be able to sing and tell the truth. Well, I got to get back to my cabin, bye!" Alice said running off towards her cabin. Nico's pulse started racing as the memory of Eros forcing him to reveal his feelings rose to the top of his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn't Alice's fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nico thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she didn't know what happened. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico sucked in a breath and began to run to his cabin. With truth spells, you could either stay silent unless someone asked a direct question that had no room for interpretation, if that happened then Nico would have no choice but to sing the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico made It back into his cabin and slammed the door closed and went to sit in the back of his cabin, If he couldn't hear their questions then he couldn't answer them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was woken up by a knock at his door. He looked around the room in a panic then realized he was in the Hades cabin. The light from the moon shined in through the windows and Nico could hear the distant sound of people singing at the campfire. The cabins were quiet though meaning that Nico could hear the person on the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay Nico? I know that Alice put a course on you but it shouldn't have hurt," Nico decided to ignore parts of the question and answer the part about it hurting. No, it didn't cause physical pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine will, you can leave," Nico said in a sing-song voice. He didn't want Will to leave but he said that Will had the capability to leave, which Will did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Singing curse? Or something else" Will asked softly through the still-closed door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Singing and truth," Nico said before he could stop himself. Will went quiet outside, a few minutes pasted as Will realized what that meant. Will had helped Nico through his nightmares all the time so when they started dating it was only a matter of time before Will would learn about the incident with Eros. When he had he called Nico brave and told him how much he loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to come in or leave?" Will asked softly not moving from his spot at the steps into the Hades cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't leave," Nico said cringing at the sound of his voice. It wasn't like Nico had a bad voice, he just wasn't used to singing. Will had said that his voice sounded like an angel's. Nico blushed at the memories. Will walked into the cabin and over to Nico and slid onto the floor where he was sitting. Nico's face was clogged with dozens of emotions and memories that swirled in his head and eyes. Nico had been thinking deeply for half an hour before Will spook again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about something?" Will asked. Nico felt everything he had been thinking surge forward into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>song. I wrote a song in 10 seconds all because of one question. Impressive work Alice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before he could stop himself he started singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I used to live in the darkness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dress in black, act so heartless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now I see that colors are everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Got kaleidoscopes in my hairdo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Got back the stars in my eyes, too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, now I see the magic inside of me," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had wrapped his arms around Nico as the magic tore through the son of Hades. Nico smiled softly as he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, maybe my head's fucked up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I'm falling right back in love with being alive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreaming in light, light, lights</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This kitty cat lost his mind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Been looking for a star-sent sign that I'll be alright</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look to the skies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico straightened up and closed his eyes as he felt life wash around him. He closed his eyes concentrating only on the lyrics not wanting the magic to make him call himself a cat again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've found a rainbow, rainbow, baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust me, I know, life is scary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just put those colors on, boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come and play along with me tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico squeezed his boyfriend's hand and looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd forgot how to daydream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So consumed with the wrong things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in the dark, I realized this life is short</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And deep down, I'm still a child</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playful eyes, wide and wild</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't lose hope, what's left of my heart's still made of gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I know that I'm still fucked up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears had started to slip down Nico's face, and just as Nico was about to continue singing Will brook in and continued the song for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But aren't we all, my love?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling, our scars make us who we are, are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when the winds are howling strong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you think you can't go on, hold tight, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico felt his cheeks heat up as Will wiped away the tear streaks and smiled at him. His smile outshined Apollo himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll find a rainbow, rainbow, baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust me, I know life is scary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just put those colors on, boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come and play along with me tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will wasn't the best singer in the Apollo cabin or in camp but Nico would not have had anyone else. Will was sweet and had helped Nico in every way possible after the war. Nico didn't feel the urge to sing, but one to stay quiet and listen to his boyfriend who was still smiling warmly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust me, I know, the ghosts will try to find you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just put those colors on, boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come and paint the world with me tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico smiled at his boyfriend who had stopped singing and started lovingly at him. Nico then wrapped his arms around Will's shoulders as the taller male wrapped his around Nico's waist then they pulled each other into a soft kiss. Will could still taste the salt on Nico's lips as he smiled into the kiss. Nico pulled away smiling as he continued singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found a rainbow, rainbow, baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust me, I know life is scary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just put those colors on, boy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will draped his arms around Nico's waist as he interfered for the second time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust me, I know, the ghosts will try to find you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just put those colors on, boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come and paint the world with me tonight,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, put those colors on, boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come and paint the world with me tonight,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico pulled Will into a hug placing his head on the son of Apollos shirt as he softly finished the song.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>"Come and paint the world with me tonight."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was basically written at 3 am after listing to music for hours. I love hearing from everyone and would love to write if yall have any suggestions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>